Stubborn Love
by Corrupted E U P H O R I A
Summary: Pretty much about Sokka falling for a girl. Title really says it all. Still writing more! R&R and of course, enjoy! Rated T only for safety. Humor & Romance!
1. Mera and Sheng

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR THE CHARACTERS. Duh. I do however own anyone in this story who is not in the show. Duh, again.**

_**This is my first attempt at actually writing a story for Avatar, so if you are going to review, nothing mean please! Constructive critisism is welcome if you must, but if you want more, or if you think that I'm doing an "okay" job, then let me know, so I can write more! Feedback is always appriciated. If you don't like the story, you don't have to say anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if you get confused or whatnot, I occasionally forget certain details. And, sorry for any "fluff". Can't help it! I'm a girl, writing a sort of romance peice! Read on!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was finally morning, the bright sun peirced through the clouds, the light waking up Katara. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and jumped a little as Appa snorted in his sleep. With a yawn, she got up and walked over to a small circle of rocks covered in black ash, where the gang's campfire had been last night. Normally, it would be too risky for them to light a campfire so near to the Fire Nation, but the area that Appa had landed in for the night was well hidden in the forest, but to Katara's dismay, there wasn't any ponds, lakes, or rivers in sight, so she couldn't practice her water bending. Mo Mo screeched, causing her to turn around, seeing that Appa had almost rolled over on the poor lemur. Aang was sleeping peacefully next to Appa, nothing disturbing his rest, and Sokka was tossing and turning, seeming to be in an uncomfortable sleep. Suddenly, there were voices...Katara had been sure that there were no other people for miles, but she heard them. It didn't sound like an army, but she was still a little frightened. Being so close to Fire Nation Territory was dangerous. Anyone could be out there.

"Sokka! Sokka!" She whispered hoarsly to her brother, who didn't seem to hear her. Quickly, she grabbed a small rock and threw it at him, causing him to sit up abruptly and look up at the sky, rubbing his head.

"Ow...what?! Why did you-" Sokka began, but Katara hushed him, and he spoke softer. "Aang...wake up. Katara is being weird." He muttered, watching Mo Mo bouncing up and down on Aang to help awaken him. But, at the sound of Katara's name, Aang sat straight up, then crossed his arms seeing the two staring at him.

"Guys, please don't fight. I know its a sibling thing, but-" Aang started to say but Katara hushed him as well. Sokka glanced over at Aang with an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Listen..." Katara said quietly. They were silent for a moment, then they heard them. They were not alone. Although the voices weren't close, they weren't terribly far either, and they could barely make out what the two people were saying.

"I know what I'm doing!" Came a clearly female voice, which sounded aggitated. Then a deeper, male voice replied.

"No you don't! If you run around with weapons so carelessly, you're bound to injure someone...Mera...put the dagger down!"

"You are so infuriating! I wasn't going to stab you, sheesh!" Came the female voice again. Aang laughed a little, thinking that it sounded a lot like Katara and Sokka when they fought. But he grew serious again as the voices got closer, and they could now hear the footsteps of the two people. Sokka stood up quickly, grabbing his boomerang and standing in a fighting stance, ready to attack. Katara stood beside him, wondering how she would fight, and now they knew that the people coming closer had a dagger. Aang stood in front, waiting for the strangers to enter the clearing. If they were fire benders, he knew he'd probably be able to fight them, if there were only two. He hoped that was all...

"Mera, if there was a huge, flying bison flying around the sky last night, don't you think we..." Came the voice of the man, suddenly appearing out of the nearby bushes. He looked startled, seeing Appa and everyone standing there, looking at him. He hadn't expected that his sister had really seen a flying bison. Aang stared at the man, studying him quickly. He didn't look like a fire bender at all...he was wearing plain clothes, carrying a bow and arrow and had a worn and faded breast plate on. He had sounded much older than he looked though. Aang guessed he was probably a little older than Sokka. Then, the girl appeared, the one with the dagger. She stepped out of the thick bushes, dusting herself off, not even noticing the strangers.

"You know, there was a path! Why don't we take the path...we always have to do it the hard way." She said, bumping into her brother as he halted abruptly, holding out his arm as if to protect her.

"Who are you? If you're of the Fire Nation, our villiage has already supplied your troops. We have nothing left to give." Said the boy, looking warily at Aang. Aang's eyes widened. They weren't Fire Nation, which was always a good sign. But, learning from past expiriences, Aang knew that a lot of the people in the world now were corrupted. But Sokka spoke up first, clearly angry at being accused of having anything to do with the Fire Nation.

"We're not Fire Nation! And, its none of your business who we are anyways! We're just travelers with a ten ton bison who will crush anyone in our way!" Sokka said bravely, looking back at Appa who had rolled over onto his back, wanting someone to pet him. Sokka groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Easy there, ponytail." Said the boy, still studying the group. "We're not going to hurt anyone. We just didn't expect anyone to be around here. My sister said she had seen a flying buffalo...er...bison, so we went to check it out. If you're not here to do us any harm-" But the boy's sister interupted him, pushing his arm out of the way.

"You're the Avatar! I thought so! I knew it! I told you!" She said happily, poking her brothers sholder and grinning. Sokka stared at the girl, realizing she was actually kind of cute...but Aang stepped forward, before Sokka could say anything else.

"Yes, I am the Avatar. My name's Aang." He said politely, giving a slight bow. Katara spoke up next.

"Sorry about my brother, here. Hes very paranoid." She said, smiling as Sokka scowled. "I'm Katara, and this is, like I said, my brother, Sokka." She elbowed Sokka in the ribs, and he winced, raising his hand slightly.

"Its truely an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang, and your friends. I'm Sheng, and this is my sister, Mera. Our villiage has been talking about the return of the Avatar, but we never dreamed you would show up here, in this area. Its a little dangerous if you don't care for fire benders." Said the boy, Sheng, with a small smile. Mera nodded in agreement, her green eyes shimmering with excitement.

"A lot of people didn't believe you had really returned! I was sure you had, and the last night, I saw the..." She pointed at Appa, and Aang said quickly, "Appa". Mera nodded again, continuing. "I saw the Appa, and I knew it had to be you! Only the air benders had flying animals, or so thats what we've been told. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Mera walked toward them, smiling kindly. "Do you need a place to stay...or...a bath..." She crinkled her nose as she neared Sokka, who blushed and frowned. "We have room in our villiage, and we'd be honored if you'd stay with us!" Sheng nodded, agreeing with his sister. "We don't have much, but its better than staying out here." He said. Aang turned to Katara and Sokka, looking expectantly at them both.

"Well, what do you think? Should we?" Aang asked. Sokka was still scowling.

"I don't know...they could be fire benders, or work for them for all we know. We'd be walking right into a trap..." Sokka mumbled, glancing at his sister. Katara shook her head.

"They seem nice...and we could use a lot of things. We're almost out of food-" She began, but Sokka cut her off.

"Food?! Well, lets go gang! Times a wasting!" Sokka said, suddenly cheerfully, then looked over at Mera and Sheng again. "You do have food right?" They both nodded, a little confused. "Well, then its settled, lets go! I'm starving..." Sokka said, grabbing his things. Katara and Aang shrugged, helping him gather up their campsite. If it were a trap, Aang was pretty sure that they could get out of it like they usually did. And of course, they couldn't deny free food and shelter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Hope its an understandable beginning! I'm currently writing the next bit. Any reviews would be lovely! .**_


	2. Royalty and a Barrel

The group walked through the thick woods, lead by Sheng, while Mera walked back with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, Appa and Mo Mo behind. The walk to the village was taking a long time, and it didn't help that Mera was talking the entire time. Katara walked next to her brother, pulling petals off of a flower and humming softly, not really paying attention. Aang and Mera talked, ignoring the fact that behind them, Sokka had been throwing his boomerang, a few times almost hitting them. Sheng was quiet, almost as if he was alone. Sokka wondered if it was always like this; Sheng quiet and Mera loud. Suddenly, the boomerang came flying back, hitting Sokka in the head rather hard, knocking him backwards.

"Ow! I'm pretty sure I've suffered enough head injuries today!" Sokka groaned, as Katara laughed.

"Sokka, you _are _a head injury." But before Sokka could argue with her, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting bright, shimmering green eyes...Mera's eyes. It felt like they had been looking at eachother forever, like time had paused. Sokka realized how "cute" she really was. Her hair was golden, tied back and hidden underneath her black hood, but still quite vibrant. He hadn't noticed that. And cute was definetly an understatement. Mera wasn't cute...she was beautiful.

"Are you planning on getting up? We all have to walk, you know. Or you can go sit on the...Appa." Mera said, a little rudely, breaking his thoughts.

"H...hey! I'm trying!" Sokka said weakly, then felt like kicking himself. Why couldn't he come up with a 'witty' comeback? Luckily, Mera didn't rub it in, but instead helped Sokka to his feet. He muttered a 'thanks' and they started walking again. Sokka rubbed his head, glaring at Mera and Aang, still talking.

"So, you're really 112 years old? Thats amazing!" Mera exclaimed, and Aang nodded.

"Yup! I don't look like I would be-" He began, but Sokka interupted.

"Or act like it." He laughed to himself as Aang and Mera glared at him, Katara elbowed his ribs again. "Quit being so rude!" She whispered. Sokka scowled, not talking the rest of the trip to the village.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, the fire nation have just quit bothering your village then? That seems a little strange..." Katara said, as they all sat around a small table, eating bread and fruit. The town was small, and in ruins for the most part, only a few buildings left standing. Besides Mera and Sheng, there were only a few other people that lived there. Sokka bit into a peice of bread, wondering if they had any meat, not noticing Mo Mo's hand reach up and steal his apple.

"Yes. They figure that since they have killed most of our people and left us with nothing, that we wouldn't be a threat. But they're wrong." Sheng said simply. "Our people were once great warriors, but when you have thousands of fire benders after you, a few great warriors cannot do much. Mera and I train, so that one day we can help defeat the Fire Nation, and gain back our pride."

"I'm back! I hope theres still some bread left..." Mera said, walking back into the room. She had gone to clean up, and Sokka turned to look at her, his jaw dropped. Mera cleaned up nice. Her black hooded outfit was now replaced by a flowy, more femmenine outfit. It was white, contrasting with her lightly tanned skin, making her seem almost angelic. Her golden hair was tied back loosely, a few strands of hair treading the nape of her neck. She sat down next to Katara, who made a comment on her dress, but Sokka didn't hear a word, until he felt Aang poke his arm.

"Why are you drooling..." Aang asked, bringing Sokka back to his senses. Sokka shook his head, closing his mouth.

"Nothing! Its...its something you wouldn't understand. Too mature for you..." Sokka said, taking another bite of bread and trying to focus on Sheng, who was apparently saying something important, but still, Sokka couldn't hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mera laughing, still talking with Katara. He couldn't concentrate, or keep his cool. "I'm gonna step outside. You should know that warriors like myself need...air..." He mumbled, walking outside. Katara laughed, rolling her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_What is going on? Shes just a girl. You've seen girls before. Heck, you've kissed girls before. Like Suki, and Yue. Now they were good reasons to blush. But Mera? You don't even know her, and she seems annoying, and a lot like Katara. Maybe I just need a good meal..._

Sokka paced back and forth outside of the small house, trying to think. From the hour that he had known Mera so far, he really couldn't understand why he would be so flustered. Sure, she was pretty, but so were Yue and Suki. And at least they weren't annoying. Mera talked. Mera didn't fawn over him, but instead cared more about Aang, or Appa even. Mera laughed at the idea of Sokka being a warrior. _And shes not THAT pretty! _Sokka told himself.

"So, warriors like you need air? Thats shocking." Mera said, standing behind him with her hands on her hips. Sokka whirled around, almost loosing balance. _Okay, she is THAT pretty... _He managed to glare at her as she stood, looking rather amused.

"Why are you bothering me? Why don't you go bug Aang. He likes the attention. See, hes not used to getting attention from women. I, on the other hand..." Sokka began, but Mera scoffed, interupting him.

"Oh really? I didn't know I was in the presence of such a 'ladies man'. Forgive me, your Royal Lameness."

"Oh yeah!" Sokka retorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Mera snapped back, her gaze peircing his.

"Well...look! Whats that!" Sokka said quickly, pointing. Mera rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! I'll have you know that I've grown up with- AHHH!" She screeched as Mo Mo landed on her sholder, scaring her. She jumped, falling over, landing in a barrel, and her bottom quite stuck. Sokka doubled over with laughter, almost in tears. "Get me OUT! This is not funny!" Mera yelled at him, attempting to push herself out, but it was useless. She crossed her arms, waiting for Sokka to quit laughing. Five minutes later, Sokka stood up straight, grinning at her.

"I'd help you, but your Royal Lameness has many royal plans to attend to." Sokka said, still grinning.

"You can't leave me here! It will be night soon! I'll freeze!" Mera said angrily. Sokka shrugged.

"Oh don't worry, they'll find you eventually."

"I cannot stand you!"

"And you cannot stand, either."

"Why are you so irritating!"

"Why are you stuck in a barrel!"

"Quit it!"

"Fine."

"FINE!" Mera yelled, exausted. Sokka looked at her for a minute, pretending to think things over.

"Well, if you admit defeat, I'll help you out." He said with a sly smile. Mera stared at him.

"SHENG!" She shrieked, and her brother came running out. Sokka hadn't expected that. He watched as Sheng helped his sister out of the barrel, lecture her about staying _away _from barrels, and then walk back inside. Mera crossed her arms, glaring at Sokka once again. "This is not over, water boy!" She said, stomping back into the house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**AN: Ooh, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife! SARCASM . Sorry if this one isn't too good either haha, I'm just having fun writing, thats all!**_


End file.
